BH90210 Reunion
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: The long awaited reunion....


Teaser: Part 2 of the two-part reunion episode. Brenda's back but her reunion isn't going to be a cheery one....

With a jealous and conniving Gina, a hurt Kelly and Steve, a yearning Noah, and two surprise visitors in the background will Dylan and Brenda ever find happiness? Will they even get to talking?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The rain pattered against the window pane hard as the rainstorm continued, the rain had gotten so hard that it made a shatter when it hit the windows but the only thing that Dylan McKay could pay attention to was the beautiful woman standing on his front porch holding three bags of luggage. He stared at her face and noticed that she was soaking wet, her hair was drenched and the water had smeared her makeup but he hadn't noticed, he noticed her but not the smeared makeup. Gina stood slightly behind Dylan surveying every inch of Brenda, she had never been jealous of anyone before because she had no need to but she truly loved Dylan and the girl, the soaked burnette, was the one he loved and not her.   
"Bren? Is that you?"   
Dylan could hardly believe that she was there. She had to be a dream. Brenda nodded. She tried saying something but her throat got sore and she choked on her words, it had been so long since she talked to him she forgot how to.   
"Hey Dylan, I'm home"   
The words had finally found their way out of her mouth. Dylan pulled her in for a hug and to his surprise she didn't pull back, not like the last time they hugged, she had pulled away before but this time she held on. He smelled her hair, the aroma of strawberries filled his nose. She smelled so nice but everything about her was nice, he couldn't get enough of her. Brenda held on to Dylan holding back tears, he had no idea how hard coming back was and to come to him of all people was harder then anything she had done before. She had tried to get over him, to move on with her life but she couldn't, she wouldn't let go and she resented herself for that. They finally pulled apart.   
"It's so nice to see you, what are you doing here?"   
"I was in town"   
Brenda swayed back and forth still holding on to her bags. 

"Wow how nice of you to drop in" Gina replied.   
Both Dylan and Brenda looked back at her, Brenda stared at her.   
"Um sorry but do I know you?"   
Gina looked at Brenda.   
"Oh no, we've never had the pleasure. I'm a friend of Kelly and Donna's"   
Brenda winced when she heard the name Kelly but immediately lit up with a huge smile on her face when she heard the name Donna, it had been so long since she heard that name, she missed her so much. She missed Kelly the least. Gina stared at Brenda who had a huge smile on her face.   
"What?"   
"Oh it's nothing, you said Donna and it brought back some old memories. Me and Donna knew each other from High School, we were best friends, the closest two people could ever be. Well I believe we haven't been properly introduced I'm Brenda"   
"I know"   
Brenda stared at Gina puzzled.   
"Um, I mean… Dylan told me about you"   
Brenda eyes lowered and she plastered a half-smile on her face trying to hold back some more tears.   
"Well let me take your bags Bren"   
Dylan went to pick up Brenda's bag but was stopped by Gina.   
"Oh no, let me Dylan. Why don't you two get reacquainted"   
Gina took the bags and walked off leaving Dylan and Brenda in silence.   
"Well make yourself at home, I'll be right back"   
Dylan smiled at Brenda nervously and walked into the back room where Gina was putting Brenda's bags away. 

"What is going on in that little mind of yours? Huh Gina?"   
Gina turned around and gave Dylan an innocent smile and continued to fidget with the suitcases.   
"Well she is certainly beautiful isn't she Dylan?"   
"Yes she is"   
"God even her bags are pretty, you must of really loved her"   
Dylan was losing his patience.   
"Gina! God damn it! What the hell are you trying to pull? I'm not stupid. I know you're conniving and hurt and jealous. And I know that you must be really pissed at me and wanting some vengeance and there's Brenda for easy picking so you think what the hell kill two birds with one stone. Am I right?"   
"I have no idea what you're talking about Dylan, I like her. She seems sweet and kind and I just want to know her better"   
"Yea sure and I am The King of Fricken Egypt! I don't know what you're planning in that little conniving brain of yours but just stop it right here and right now, because if you hurt Brenda in any way at all I will make you wish that you never came to Beverly Hills"   
Gina smiled once more and left the room while Dylan finished putting Brenda's bags away. 

"Well Brenda it was great meeting you but I have to go. First day of work, I hope to see you again" 

With that Gina walked out the door, Brenda watched her leave and continued to watch the TV show. 

Dylan peeked his head out and sneaked a peek at Brenda watching Jay Leno. He missed that, being able to watch her every move, her every facial movement. He had once had that privilege, he had the right to want to kiss her, he had the right to stare at her but he had lost that because he was an idiot. He desperately needed to talk to her but he also knew that once the silence was broken that all would be ruined.   
"Well some things never change do they Miss Walsh?"   
Brenda turned around to see Dylan leaning against the hallway closet door staring at her with a half smile on his face.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Dylan walked over to the couch where Brenda was laying and sat on the arm of it.   
"I can see that you are still a faithful Jay Leno watcher"   
"Yea what can I say?"   
The silence kicked in again. Dylan was surprised that Brenda didn't bring up London and what happened down there but he knew that she would but he was just appreciating the silence while he could. Brenda rolled over to see that Dylan was out cold. She got up and walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator to see what there was to eat.   
"Well he did say to make myself at home"   
Brenda poured herself a bow of cereal and sat down, she glanced down and caught a glimpse of David and Steve from a group photo that was taken back in high school, she picked up the picture and smiled. She really did miss David sure they weren't the closest but they were friends, she glanced at the picture again. She missed David but she missed Steve more, right before she left she felt as if they formed a strong bond. Right before she left they had gotten really close, after the whole Laura thing she saw Steve and their friendship in a new light and she truly did miss him when she left. She had once gotten a letter from him saying that he getting married to this girl named Janet that was pregnant with his child, in the letter he said that he desperately wanted her to come. Of course she never showed, she didn't even write him back telling that she wasn't going to come. There was so many things going on with her back then that she didn't have the courage to write him back, he must hate her, ever since that day her and Steve haven't talked. A knock at the door pulled her back to reality, she looked over at Dylan, seeing that he was out cold she got up and answered the door herself, and the person that was on the other side made her gasp, it was no other than Steve Sanders. 

Steve stared back at Brenda with shock in his eyes, she was the last person he had expected to see. The last time he had had any sort of contact with Brenda was when he wrote her a letter inviting her to his wedding and to his disappointment she never showed, she didn't even have the courtesy to write him back saying that she wasn't going to show, after that day he had given up on any sort of communication with her, but here she was.   
"Brenda? Is that you?"   
Steve blinking trying to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Brenda had expected Steve to be upset, to yell, to holler or to just leave but what he did shocked the hell out of Brenda. He hugged her. He held on to her like this was their last minute together, he wanted to be mad at her but he wasn't, he was just happy to see her, she was still the same beautiful Brenda.   
"My god Bren, when did you get back?"   
They sat down in the kitchen.   
"Like five or six hours ago"   
"You were the last person I expected to see, I came over here to see Dylan and I got you. I should come see Dylan more often."   
Brenda smiled and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.   
"You never showed up. I waited and waited and then I realized that you weren't going to show"   
"I'm sorry. I wanted to come, I really did. But so many things were going on with me at the time that I couldn't deal with coming back. So many emotions were going through me and I was… guess afraid to come back. I wanted to write you or call"   
"But you didn't, why?"   
"I was afraid"   
"Afraid? Well that doesn't matter or at least not right now. Come on, let's go"   
Steve pulled her up.   
"Whoa Steve, where are we going?"   
"The Peach Pit, everyone's going to be there"   
"Who is everyone?"   
"Well you know… me, Donna, Kelly, David, and the newbies"   
"Newbies?"   
Steve smiled, she was always full of questions… that was another thing he loved about her.   
"Well there's Matt who is Kelly's boy toy"   
Brenda cracked a smile, the first smile that wasn't fake.   
"Noah who was Donna's boyfriend, there's Janet my wife and there's Gina… Dylan's girlfriend"   
Brenda's smile faded when she heard the mention of Gina being Dylan's girlfriend. She had no idea what so ever that she was his girlfriend.   
"I don't think that…   
Brenda stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Dylan come walking up.   
"Yo D-man! How's it hanging?"   
"Good"   
Dylan eyes were fixed on Brenda, he looked up to see Steve staring at Brenda also.   
"So what were you going to do with this beautiful young lassie? Hide her forever?"   
Brenda smiled as Steve did his best Irish accent.   
"No just for a couple of years"   
Steve smiled and grabbed Brenda by the hand and pulled her up.   
"So are we ready or what?"   
"Steve, I think I'm going to sit this one out"   
Both Dylan and Steve stop chatting to stare at Brenda.   
"Why not? Everybody is there and they will be so happy to see you. Come on."   
"Excuse me if I don't want to go through the blinding pain of the long awaited reunion just so that I can see Kelly and see how much I'm not her"   
Brenda bit down in her lip and yelled at herself in silence for her little comment.   
"Maybe you've got it the wrong way. She's not you, so Brenda get up and let's go and prove that brunettes are the ones that have more fun"   
Brenda smiled at Steve's joke and got up. The car ride to the Peach Pit was the longest one she ever had. Beverly Hills was pretty much the same, still hot as ever and crowded as ever. She glanced at a store that her and Kelly used to go to all the time. She would casually stare at Steve and he would stick his tongue out at her or make a face as a lame attempt to make her laugh.   
"We're here madam and madam's friend"   
"Thanks Jeeves"   
Brenda sat there in silence looking down at the floor of the red corvette while Steve and Dylan talked.   
"Let's go Bren"   
Brenda heard Dylan call her but she couldn't fight back the fear and doubt in the back of her head.   
"I can't"   
Her voice was faint but they both heard it, Dylan went to go talk to her but Steve stopped him.   
"Let me"   
Steve hopped back in the car and sat next to Brenda.   
"So my young chickadee what's on that little pretty brain of yours?"   
"I can't go in there, I can't face them"   
"You can't face Donna, David and Kelly the people you spent the good ol' days with? What are you so afraid of?"   
"That I don't fit in here anymore. That I was gone so long that their lives don't combine with mine anymore."   
"Okay Brenda you're not making any sense at all. Sure you were gone a long time but there was not one time that we weren't friends. So get your booty in that little diner that we all love so much and show us that you can always go home"   
Steve hopped out of the car reaching his hand out to Brenda, she put her own in his and they walked to the Peach Pit.   
"Don't go in yet"   
Brenda stopped and stared at Steve.   
"Why not?"   
"Well I want to surprise everybody"   
"And what a surprise it will be"   
Steve and Brenda stared back at Dylan as he walked into the Peach Pit. 

Dylan walked past Donna and sat down, David sat down next to Dylan and stared at him.   
"What David?"   
"So what happened between you and Gina?"   
"You'll see"   
With that they both were quiet.   
"So Steve what took you so long? You were supposed to be here an hour ago"   
Steve turned around and stared back at Kelly and smiled.   
"Well someone kept us"   
"Who?"   
This time it was Donna who asked the question. Steve plastered this huge grin on his already glowing face. Donna and Kelly turned to each and exchanged stares.   
"What's with him?"   
"I have no idea Kel"   
"Well….."   
Everybody turned to see Steve stand up.   
"Well what?" a very confused David asked.   
Steve laughed and jumped up on the counter quickly kicking his feet all around dancing back and forth.   
"Get the heck off my counter Steve! What in the world has gotten in you? In all of the years that I have known you I've never seen you act like this" Nat asked in a very quizzical voice.   
"Well Nat to answer your earlier question… I'm Crazy!!!!! Ask my dear friend Kelly Taylor"   
Nat turned to Kelly.   
"He's crazy, actually he's a maniac"   
"Well thank you Kelly for that. So all you are probably wondering why I'm acting like a crazy nut right?"   
"Right" Kelly and Donna said at the same time.   
"Well today when I went to Dylan's to see if he was game to coming to the Peach Pit I got an unexpected visitor. Well I am here right now to present her to you, are you guys ready?"   
Everybody in the Peach Pit yelled yes.   
"Okay! So I, Steve Sanders, am proud to present the beautiful, the funny, the cool… Brenda Walsh!"   
With that Brenda walked out from the kitchen to face the people she hadn't seen in seven years.   
"Oh my god!"   
Was all Donna could say, meanwhile Kelly said nothing but just sat there in shock at what she was seeing. David smiled and nudged Dylan in the ribs and Nat just stood there with a huge grin on his face. Donna got up from the chair that she was seated in and hugged Brenda like there was no tomorrow.   
"Oh my god, I can't believe that you're here. When we talked I never thought that you would come"   
"Well here I am"   
She hugged Donna and smiled.   
"Well hey you"   
"Well hey you too, long time no see David"   
Brenda and David hugged and exchanged glances.   
"Hi Brenda"   
Brenda turned around to see Kelly staring at her. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire, she felt her blood become more hotter and her heart began to beat faster. Here was what she was waiting for… the final confrontation between her and Kelly.   
"Yea hi"   
Kelly felt her heart break, she desperately thought that their friendship meant more then just a **'yea hi' **she was hurt and Brenda didn't care. Gina who was viewing this heart-wrenching thing smiled at the face that Kelly was wearing, those two words had turned Kelly into a sappy puppy dog who like she was about to cry and Gina loved it.   
"Oh!"   
Brenda and the gang turned around to see Donna jumping up and down in excitement.   
"What Don?"   
"I like got the coolest and best idea… let's plan a welcome home party!"   
Steve smiled yet again.   
"That's a great idea Donna!"   
Brenda just stood there smiling to herself, it felt just like old times.   
"Okay, well Brenda you should go somewhere with somebody while we're planning it. So who will you go with?"   
"Me"   
Everyone turned around to see Kelly get up and walk over towards Brenda.   
"We could go shopping, like ol' times"   
Brenda looked down and nodded.   
"Cool then scat cats!"   
Brenda smiled and hugged Steve and walked off with Kelly, they got in the car and took off.

Noah who had been quiet the whole time while everyone exchanged their hugs and hellos with Brenda finally let out a huge sigh, she was beautiful. What was her name again? Brenda.. yes that was her name and she was incredibly beautiful. Noah had thought after Donna had broken up and for good he could never look at another girl, after all he was in love with Donna but the minute he laid his eyes on that girl--- no woman, he knew she would be the girl that would make him live again. She would be his, only 

"So what store do you want to go to Brenda? We could go to Stephanie's they have like the best clothes in the world."   
"Sure"   
"Sure what?"   
"Sure to whatever store we go to"   
Kelly bit down on her lip holding back tears, she pulled a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. She did a U-turn and pulled the car to the side of the road.   
"What the…"   
"So are we friends or not?"   
"Kelly what are you talking about and why in the world did you stop the car?"   
"Just answer my question or we will never get to your welcome home party get it? So are we friends or not?"   
"You want the truth?"   
Kelly nodded.   
"Well then we're not. We were friends actually the best of friends but that changed when you stole Dylan away from me, that one action of yours turned us into enemies"   
"Brenda I said I was sorry, I actually said it a ton of times but everytime you just brush it away. I thought we were friends, I thought we forgot and forgave"   
"Well that was incorrect Miss Taylor"   
With that Brenda got out of the car and walked away, but Kelly got up and ran after her grabbing her arm.   
"What? Jesus Kelly what do you want?"   
"I said sorry! What else can I do? What else do you want from me?"   
"Nothing. You can do nothing for me and I want nothing from you. You were like the sister I never had, you were my best friend and that is what hurt me the most, if it was anybody else I wouldn't be this mad but it had to be you! And I can never forgive or forget and we will always be enemies."   
Kelly stood there with tears streaking her face.   
"Get in the car, we killed enough time"   
Brenda sighed and got in the car and they were off. Steve looked out the window and saw Brenda and Kelly walking up. 

"Okay people, they're here! Hide."   
Kelly opened the door and they walked into the beach house which was pitch black. Silence filled the room right up until Donna sneezed and Steve dropping a glass. Brenda laughed as they all jumped up yelled surprise.   
"Oh! A party for me? I had no idea! I am so surprised"   
Steve looked down at the ground laughing.   
"No you're not. For one thing Donna told everybody there was going to be a party and then when you came in she sneezed and I broke a glass"   
"Well I still love it!"   
Brenda smiled and hugged Steve.   
"Well I have another surprise for you"   
"What Steve? This is enough for me"   
"One more surprise, close your eyes"   
Brenda closed her eyes and when she reopened them she saw somebody that made her scream with joy. 

"Brandon!"   
"Hey sister!"   
They hugged each other and held on to each other.   
"So what are you doing here?"   
"Well I thought if my little sister could come back then what the hell I can too and since Andrea was in Washington at the time I said to her come on little doggie and here we are"   
"Welcome home Brenda"   
"Thanks Andrea"   
Brenda hugged her but they broke apart when they heard David hitting his glass with a spoon. Brenda turned around standing next to Steve and Brandon. 

"Well nice party! Here is to the best person I know. She liked me even when I was a dork so Brenda I welcome you back!"   
Brenda smiled as everyone cheered. Next was Donna. 

"Here's to my best friend in the world and to the girl that helped me though my hard times, we love you and welcome you back"   
Brenda hugged Donna as she watched Dylan get up. 

"Here's to the girl that showed me so many things. Here's to the girl that I fell in love with and unfortunately for me lost. Here's to the most honest person I know that made me honest and romantic. Here's to Brenda, welcome back"   
Brenda felt a tear fall down her cheek as Dylan smiled at her. 

"Here's to my twin sister who can be impossible at most times but she is also the one that made me laugh in my most depressed states for that I owe her millions and billions of money and diamonds and rubies but unfortunately all I can give her is my love so take it"   
Brenda smiled and kissed Brandon on the cheek. 

"Excuse me everybody, my turn"   
Brenda looked up and saw Kelly. 

"Here's to my best friend in the whole world, here's to the girl that was like my sister. She is the girl that taught me that everything isn't about money, I was sure shocked. Here's to the girl that showed me that no matter what friendship is forever, through the lying, the back stabbing, the cheating and everything in between she was the one that was there. Welcome back Brenda"   
Brenda stared at Kelly as she walked off, it was Steve's turn. 

"I've been waiting for this all night."   
Brenda looked up at Steve. 

"Eleven years ago two twins from Minnesota moved to Beverly Hills and changed our lives and one of them just happened to be you Brenda. You taught us that everything isn't about Corvettes and designer clothes and how much green stuff we had. We were spoiled brats but you liked us any way so for that thank you Brenda. You didn't hate me about that whole Laura thing and you once said that I was the smartest person you knew and that meant so much to me because I thought I was stupid. You listened to my stupid brag stories, you never judged me or turned your back on me. You never lied and you never left me in the cold, you were there when I needed you even though I wasn't there. You treated me with respect, you heard me out and you always plastered a smile on your face when I felt like shit, you used to make me laugh even when you wanted to cry. You held on even though you knew you should have let go, you could of let go but you didn't so welcome back and here's to you my young chickadee. There is only one question… so are you staying for good?"   
"Yea"   
Everyone cheered. The party went by fast and before Brenda knew it the party was over and everybody was leaving. 

"Bren, wow the party was great. I'm gonna be staying at the old house with Noah and Matt so I'll see you later sister"   
Brenda hugged Brandon and waved goodbye to him. 

"Well Brenda it was great meeting you and I will be seeing a lot more of you"   
"Yea same to you Gina"   
Gina smiled wickedly and walked off. 

"Well Bren talk to you later"   
Brenda waved goodbye to David. 

"Well chickadee, did you have a good time?"   
"The best thanks Steve"   
"No prob, talk to you later"   
Brenda hugged Steve. 

Brenda felt her mouth dry up when Dylan walked up next to her.   
"Well I hope you enjoyed the party"   
"Yes I did, I loved it"   
"Well I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. So I'll see you later right?"   
"Definitely Dylan, you're not gonna get rid of me that easy"   
Brenda hugged Dylan.   
"Like I'd try" 

Brenda shut the door and walked over next to Donna and Kelly.   
"Wow what a party huh Bren? I loved your speech Kel"   
"Thanks"   
Kelly walked off into the living room. 

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep, me and you shopping tomorrow what do you think?"   
"I'm so there"   
"Well make yourself at home"   
"Wow everyone is telling me that"   
"Well roomie enjoy your first night back"   
Brenda smiled and slowly walked into the living room. 

"What are you watching?"   
Kelly looked up but instantly looked back down.   
"Listen, this is my home and I understand if you hate me but if you can't deal with me then just leave"   
"I didn't come in here to fight"   
"Then why did you come in here?"   
"To say thank you for the speech, it was beautiful, it really touched me"   
"Yea?"   
"And it also made me feel real bad about the things I said to you in the car, maybe I was being a little selfish but hey that's me"   
Brenda smiled and sat down next to Kelly.   
"You had every right to hate me back there, Dylan was the love of your life and I ruined that for you and I am a total bitch about that"   
"Yea I did love him a whole lot and I was upset at you but I'm willing to forgive and forget… so what are you watching?"   
"Titanic"   
"Ooh is that the one where Leo is on that boat"   
"Yep, wanna watch it with me?"   
"Oh ya, I would jump to the opportunity to see Leo drown"   
Brenda and Kelly fell asleep watching the movie, they fell asleep as friends. 


End file.
